Life Gets Better
by 1FinalFightForThisTonight-BVB
Summary: Abused for 11 after her mother dies Sakura, age17, had moved with her abusive father more times than she can count and to top it off she had to work at a Night club for money.She's forced to hide her cuts and bruises everywhere she goes she doesnt know how much more this hell she can take.What will happen when she meets Itachi? Will she begin to see life in a different way?
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE  
_

_"Mommy!"  
_

_"H-hide!" The older women stuttered on her words as she began to lose consciousness from blood loss , tears streaming down her face. Bruises showed themselves all over her body as she was beaten .  
_

* * *

_..._

Her body shot up to the sound of a loud, blood curling scream. She looked around the room, panting and sweating, her face hot. She quickly realized that that scream had come from her. The same nightmare every night. She sat up in her bed and cried. Would they ever stop will i ever be free from this? she asked herself. After about 20 minutes of quiet sobbing she looked over at her alarm clock, it wasn't supposed to go off till 6:00am and it was barely 5:00am . She hadn't gotten much sleep that night. Sakura and her father just moved. They have moved more times then she can count on her hands. They moved to Canada from L.A .They moved into a peaceful town and they've been living in the poor part of the town for a little over a month.

Sakuras POV

I asked father if i could enroll to a high school. He had slapped me across the face and asked, "Are you stupid or something?" He said I couldn't go to school until I got a job and had enough to pay the first months rent. It was hard enough moving all the time.. HA and he expected me to get a job when we first moved here. I thought he was supposed to do that. Well it took me about 2 weeks to find any open jobs..but.. they weren't exactly what I was looking for. But I had no choice I had to take it or... I'd be beaten again. It hurt every time father used his fists on me but he only hit me with his fists when he was really drunk.

Anyways,since my new job I have barely gotten any sleep! My work hours were from 5pm till' 2am my dad said that if I didn't want to get hit that I better ask for more work hours. _Sigh . _So here I am. barely slept 3 hours and now I have to get up for school. Well technically I'm not enrolled yet but I'm going to go ask for the forms for the school, the school i'll be going to is called Konoha High School. Its already been 2 months into the new school year so I'm really hopeing they have a few spots left,any ways that's why I need to get there early the school opens at 6:30am so I had just about enough time to get ready.

xXx

**This isn't the first chapter, it would be waaaaayyyy too short this was just the prologue. I'm excited about the upcoming first chapter!(: I'll be posting the First chapter eighter today like... right now ,or tommorow . **

**_...Loved it?Hated it? Tell me what you think ! I'm always up for suggestions on how to make it better for you readers!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Beautiful Eyes.

_**Here's The first chapter! This isn't my first story... some of you may know. I had another story but I deleted it becuase it was really bad written and it had no point and was going no where so I decided to start a new one where I have everything completely organized and a big idea of how this story is going to go. I will reasure you now that this story will continue until it is completed:)**_

_**Disclaimer: OK! I think you guys are smart enough to figure out that I obviously don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I COME IN PEACE!  
**_

_**anyways.. on with the story!**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOooOoOoO

She walked in to the big building, there were flower bushes everywhere outside The building stood tall and looked a bit classy with the 'Konoha High School' plate in gold plastered on the front building. Sakura walked in following the signs that read 'Main office' . She had her silky, thin,straight mid back length hair in her usual style of long side swept bangs the covered her eyes and her thin hair in layers. Back at her child home , Suna , all the kids would tease and bully her because of her Pink hair, after her moms death she couldn't take the bullying along with the pain of having to lose someone she loved. So she dyed her hair black,jet black, She had lost the bright glimmer in her green eyes after everything that had happened to her, so she hides them behind her long hair.

**Sakura POV**

I opened the door to the small office and walked in. There were 2 chairs leaning up on both sides of each wall. The desk lady looked up and I saw that she was waaay too young to be working here, is she an office-assistant? She looked just about my age, with blonde hair and big baby blue eyes. I walked up to her as she stared.

"Hi... I came to pick up the sign up sheets I-"

Her eyes emmediately lit up "Sakura Haruno isn't it?" I nodded at the weird blond and she ran off squeling to the back of the room,she's a bit odd...

The blond came back holding an envelope with my name on it. "Here is all the information you'll need, including you're schedule." I smiled and thanked her and turned to leave-

"My names Ino by the way!Ino yamanaka. It's great to have another girl in this all boy's school, although i don't understand why you would want to come here-" wait... did she just say...

I turned around on my heel 'No, No No!' I felt my face heat up"W-what did you say? Did you say ALL boy's school?!" I must have heard her wrong!I do not remember signing up to an all boy's school. But now that I think about it.. I didn't even do much information on this school all I did was sign up to the nearest school.. Oh god.

"Yeah.. what's wrong?Are you ok? You look sick." Ino looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"I think I made a mistake I didn't sign up for this school." Oh god I should have done some research on this school! But I never had anytime, with me always working and then having to come home and clean, and then cook!

"Well that really is too bad. You won't be able to transfer now, it too late into the year Sakura all the other schools in this area are eighter not accepting or too full. Im sorry." She walked to the back and came back out with a book bag. " You really should have done a little more information on Konoha High . Reminds me, i kinda looked at you're schedule, and we have two periods together, come on I will show you to homeroom!"

What is going on here. If dad finds out, he's going to.. nevermind.

"What time are we supposed to be in homeroom any ways? Its already 8:22." I grabbed my things as Ino pulled me out of the office, she was litteraly half dragging me by now as she pulled me along the halls .

"Oh about.. 22 minutes ago?"Ino said. 22...22... minutes ago! I barely got any sleep last night, I was too tired when I came home from work at 3:30 in the morning that I forgot to set up the alarm!

"What!? Hurry! We are sooo late!" What is wrong with her?She's acting like it's just an everday thing, as for me I would really like to keep my tardy record clean-

"Calm down, we have Kakashi sensei. He is always late to class he keeps everyone waiting for about half an hour before he decides to show up and then he has the nerve to give us some pitty excuse!"She was stoped infront of a class room that read "A-34 Chemistry"

**Normal P.O.V**

"DOBE. Stop bothering me or else-"

"Oh come on Teme! I'm bored, and Kakashi probably won't be here for another 20 minutes! All I want is one match with you."

"Naruto. Quit bothering Sasuke, you're begining to irritate me."

"Shikamaru stay out of this, Hey Itachi, what about you? You wanna take me on!"Naruto jumped up and down, being his usual hyper and always annoying self, as Sasuke puts it, everytime he asks for a match from Sasuke it eighter becomes a tie or they both black out from exhaustion. But when Naruto asks Itachi for a match the only thing that happens is-

"Hn." Itachi sat back in his chair with his earphones in. Sasuke and Itachi are ususally bombarded with girls maybe one of the reasons they now attend an all boy's school. Itachi more than Sasuke. He is older and alot better looking, Itachi has raven hair that reaches the back of his neck, his onyx black eyes are more frightening and demanding yet also intriguing . Itachi is already attending college his goal is to become a professer but for that, the qualifications are 1 year of teacher assistant. That is why he is in Kakashi's classroom.

"What do you mean 'Hn'!That's not even a real word you stupid Uchiha!" Naruto pounced on around Itachi.

"Dobe leave him alone or-" 'CRASH!' "Fuck,really Itachi!" Naruto was bent over at a weird angle across the room were Itachi had flung him to.

"He was being annoying." was Itachi's simple anwer to His younger brother.

"Hey what's going on? Why is Naruto on the floor, did he do something stupid again?"

"He deserved it Ten Ten."

"Shut up Neji. You know you guys are setting a really bad example."

Grunting naruto sat up and muttered "For who exactly? I think everyone already knows that Itachi is a viciouse bastarad." This earned him a glare from Itachi.

"Haven't you heard? We are supposed to be having a new student today!" Hinata a girl with beautiful long dark blue, purple hair sat in the back playing with her hair.

"Well he's going to have a really hard time here then."Neji leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"_She _won't have a hard time at all becuase I will make sure all the these women deprived boys don't touch her."

"What!? Another girl? For reals,oh god finnaly,is she pretty?Have you met her?Whats her name?" 'SLAP' Naruto was suddenly up against the wall held by Ten Ten as she squezzed his neck.

"Get out of my face Naruto! I swear if you do anything stupid I will kick your ass you won't be able to walk for 1 month you here me!"Naruto nodded slowly at Ten Ten's threat.

"A girl? why would any girl want to come to a school full of guys?"Neji got up and dragged Naruto to the corner as he spoke. And by now Itachi had removed his earphones, sat up and looked out the window.

'Itachi is obviously listening in , he can't fool me.' Sasuke muttered in his head.

"Ino should be here with the new student any moment, she went through her file and told Ten Ten and I that her name is Sakura Haruno."

Everyone turned their heads to Hinata, obviously interested in the new girl, Sakura.

"Sakura?" Naruto mumbled to himself, then just as he got up-

"Hey everyone! I'd like to introduce to you Sakura Haruno a new student attending Konoha High and I swear to god that if any of you guys touch, or even go near her I'll -"

Sakura who was currently standing right behind Ino smiled at the beautiful blond and she knew they would get along just fine.

**Did you guys like it! I will be uptading the next chapter sometime this week keep a lookout though.**

**_I appreciate any extra comments,is there something I could do to make the story better?Let me know:)_**


End file.
